Traditionally, card games often utilize a deck including 52 cards. These cards are often made of a heavy glossy paper or plastic material. The front surface of the card includes printed indicia thereon that distinguish the cards from each other. The rear surface of the card may be blank or can include a decorative design or pattern. The rear surface is typically the same on all cards so that one card can not be distinguished from another card by viewing the rear surface. Various games can be played using this standard deck of cards.
Card games are often now played in an electronic format online or utilizing an electronic gaming cabinet or video poker type machine. The present invention relates to a game that can be played both in the traditional format using a deck of cards or in an electronic format.